


Obeisance

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [9]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Questions, Tea, sebastian is cheeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Obeisance. Noun. A movement of the body made in token of respect or submission; bow.Ciel never understood why the demon bowed to him. So, he decided to ask him.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Kudos: 44





	Obeisance

**Author's Note:**

> 200 words!! Woo! I’m not quite sure what rating to do here because there isn’t really anything that would make it be a “teen and up” fic, but it isn’t necessarily innocent. Also, would I put the “underage” warning on it? If I rated it wrong, let me know!

“Why do you bow to me?” Ciel asked when his butler performed obeisance after he set Ciel’s teacup and plate on the desk. 

“What do you mean, young master? Surely, you know that it is part of a butler’s aesthetic to show respect for their-“ 

“Yes, yes, I know that,” Ciel said, waving a hand at Sebastian dismissively. “What I mean is, why do you bow to me even when we are alone? Surely, a demon like you would never bow to a lowly human, let alone a  child.” Ciel was curious as to what the demon would say. 

There was a few beats of contemplative silence. “The first few months of our contract were the most... difficult. But, it became easier with time, and now, it is second nature to me. But, I do it for another reason.” 

Now Ciel was intrigued. “Oh?” 

In a flash, Sebastian was next to him, holding his hand and kissing its knuckles.  
He replied smoothly while pinning the boy’s surprised gaze to his, “To show submission, young master.” 

A shiver ran down Ciel’s spine, and his cheeks felt quite warm. 

“R-right,” he stuttered and averted his eyes, feeling cross for showing a weakness.


End file.
